Mike
"Yay, Southern Pacific!" -Mike, when he sees anything SP related 'Mike '''is a character in Tales on the Thompson and Western.. Bio Mike is a rude and arrogant SP locomotive who has a very high respect for Southern Pacific and as a result hates UP. He wants all UP locomotives except the bad engines to get scrapped and he respects Lexi, Zachary, Nicholas, and other locomotives that represent SP. Besides UP, he also hates CN and GTW, as he thinks their liveries "ripped off the SP bloody nose scheme", as well as ATSF, as they once attempted to merge with SP (even though it didn't happen), thus Mike being repainted into the Kodachrome paint scheme. During his spare time, he likes researching Southern Pacific, watching the Ohio State Buckeyes, or making up insults about his enemies. Whenever he sees unrepainted SP engines trailing on trains, he tries to report it to the controller in attempt to get the lead engine in trouble, but fails every time. He sometimes tries to kick engines off the computer for no reason, especially when they're trying to work on their train series. He will even try to wake them up whenever they're sleeping, including by spraying or pouring water on them. He also thinks that if an engine is running late, he/she will hurry and increase their chance of getting into an accident. He even oversteps his authority by sometimes trying to ground other locomotives in spite of not being in charge. He even wants Nicholas and Lily to break up. Because of that, many engines, especially Nicholas, took a dislike toward him. Lily, Ryan, Marie, Will, Lilim, Benjamin, Bridget, Shawn, and Steve have also learned to hate him. He even hates Austin for hating Southern Pacific. He is voiced by Vocalware Steven. Basis Mike is an SP SD40T-2 numbered 8286. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Runaway Rivalry Shorts * Psycho Mike Destroys Caboose * Dave and Larry Screw Up ''(Director's cut) * Psycho Mike Drowns Autoracks * Halloween * Tales on the Thompson and Western Christmas Special Specials * TBA Trivia * His real life model was sold to Union Pacific following the merger in 1996 and was renumbered 4551 then 2944 and currently works for PRLX as of 2012. He was also repainted into the Kodachrome paint scheme (most likely as a punishment). * He was initially going to be numbered 8288. This was only shown in Tales on the Thompson and Western Christmas Special. * He shares the same model as Andy from dajara521's Trainz film, Gentle Giant. ** He appears in Tales on Harrison Rails as the same model. Gallery SP SD 40T-2 8286 Valley JCT, IL.jpg|Mike's basis SP 8286.jpg|Mike in the Bloody Nose paint scheme. UPMazie,OK081100.jpg|Mike as a UP unit. UP 2944.jpg|Mike with his second UP number. UP2944.jpg|Mike as a PRLX unit. Category:Antagonists that respect good characters Category:Southern Pacific Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with Text to Speech voices Category:Bossy characters Category:Dajara521's Trainz characters Category:Characters that appear as the same model in other Trainz series Category:Tunnel Motors Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Minor characters Category:Standard cabs Category:Blaxland Ridge Railroad characters Category:Bad characters that are not antagonists Category:Locomotives Category:Bad characters that hate other bad characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters that run Trainz series Category:Rails of Meadow Hill characters Category:Rails of the Mojave characters Category:Family Guy characters Category:Characters with catchphrases Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Annoying characters Category:Bullies Category:Steamnation Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:Panhandle Rail Stories characters Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Tales on Harrison Rails characters Category:Locomotives that got repainted Category:Railroad obsessed characters Category:SD40T-2s Category:Sante Fe/Southern Pacific Locomotives that were “Kodachromed" Category:BNSF Rail Adventures characters